


devil's swirl

by frantasy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, descend to madness, eep, mephi is not well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantasy/pseuds/frantasy
Summary: a homunculus decides to dance with death





	devil's swirl

~~~  
The world is on a loop.  
As it spins like a carousel, it’s gonna crash~  
I’m breaking, I’m breaking into pieces  
What does fate hold for me?~  
Of course, there is not much to do but watch this mockery unfold!  
Let’s go mad together, let’s go to the end together!  
As it all swirls together  
May we one day be at peace  
All I can feel is time passing never endlessly  
Is it amusing  
A wonderful ability  
Yet you yourself ironically are caught  
In your hysterics  
~  
Time loops  
What to do  
But to go into the loop~  
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> implications of mephi's relationship with faust hurt  
> i wanted to try a sorta descend to madness type of scenario? not very good but eh


End file.
